poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Whopper Goes to the Pup Scouts
Whopper Goes to the Pup Scouts is a fan made episode written by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Bright Eyes and Igor try to help Whopper get his honesty badge to get moved up his rank in the Pup Scouts. Plot Part One (Igor, Whopper, and Bright Eyes are played a board game when Howard enters) Howard: Hello, pups. Bright Eyes: Howdy, Howard. Howard: I have some good news for you guys. Igor: There's going to be a new episode of Earth's Stupidest airing tonight? Howard: Not yet. But, this is even better. Today, the Pup Scouts are coming for a visit. Whopper: The Pup Scouts? Who are those guys? Howard: Well, the Pup Scouts are like human girl and boy scouts, only that their animal like. Ranger Ricardo is coming with the Pup Scouts as well. Igor: And what time are they coming for a visit, Howie? Howard: I say about 12:45 pm. I'd appreciate it if you would like to meet them. Bright Eyes: Golly gee, Howard. We'd love to meet the Pup Scouts. Igor: Well, I've got nothing much better to do. Sure. Whopper: I'd like to meet them. Howard: That sounds good. Don't be late, pups. (Howard leaves) Bright Eyes: Don't worry, Howard. We won't be late. Whopper: Gosh. Imagine me being a member of the Pup Scouts. Igor: Yes... Imagine the achievements. (Igor imagines himself and Bright Eyes wearing badge sashes.) Bright Eyes: Iggy? Iggy! (Igor snaps out of it) Igor: Huh? What? My apologies, Princess. I zoned out again. Whopper: I wonder if I could sign up for the Pup Scout? Igor: Are you sure, Whammy? There's a lot of responsibility when it comes to being a Pup Scout. Along with regulations that you must abide to, a good deed at least once a day and always be honest-- Whopper: Wait, what did you say? Igor: I said, "A Good deed at least once a day..." (In a deep voice) "Always be honest". Whopper: Uh oh. That's something I'm not good at. You guys don't mind helping me out, do you? Igor: Sorry, little guy. No lifelines. Ergo, you're on your own when it comes to earning merit badges. Whopper: But, Iggy, I'm not good at telling the truth. I was born this way and so was mommy and Uncle J.R. (sadly) So, I guess I have no choice but to go on my own. (Whopper walks off sadly.) Bright Eyes: I think we should assist Whopper, Iggy. He's smaller than you and me. (Igor gets an uneasy look on his face) Igor: Princess, I don't feel right about this. He has to get some merit badges all by himself, including the honesty badge. (Later, The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Holly, and Howard watch Ranger Ricardo and the Pup Scouts marching in) Ranger Ricardo: Ranger Ricardo and the Pup Scouts at your service. Pup Scouts: At your service! Ranger Ricardo: (To the Pup Scouts) Now, may you recite the oath of the Pup Scouts? Pup Scout: We are pup scouts loyal and true. We are always there for you! From the south to the north, Pup Scouts come forth! (The Pup Scouts salute.) Ranger Ricardo: What do you think? Howard: Very good. (Howard, Holly, the Pound Purries and Pound Puppies applaud.) Igor: (Whispering) Henry, There's something you should know. Whammy wants to join the Pup Scouts. Howard: You mean Whopper? Igor: (Whispering) Whopper, Whammy, whatever! What do you think? Howard: (Whispering) I don't know. If I know Whopper, he would never make it. I mean, the pup has imaginations the size of Chicago, Illinois! Igor: That's what You think, Henry. Whammy! (Whopper comes next to Igor.) Whammy, How did Me and Princess first Meet? (Inside Whopper's Thought Cloud, Igor is defending Bright Eyes from a bully cat.) Howard: See what I mean, Igor? The pup is completely hopeless. Igor: (Mimicking Howard's Word.) Wrong, Howard! He's not hopeless. Howard: You saw the thought cloud hanging over Whopper's head, right? Igor: I can help him get that badge. somehow. Howard: I hope you know what you're doing, Igor. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes Category:Fan made episodes starring Whopper Category:What If's